Network service providers may enter into service agreements with business entities. The service agreements may outline the network services that a service provider may provide a business entity. Further, the service agreements may include a commitment of the service provider to maintain a minimum quality of service for each of the network services provided to the business entity. For example, a service provider may provide a 3 Mega bits per second (Mbps) network connection to a business entity and guarantee a minimum of 2 Mbps for voice data at any given time.
To meet the commitment that the service provider has made in the service agreement, the service provider may have to test the network periodically or at least before initiating the network service. Conventional technology for network testing may be limited to smaller testing environments. For example, the test infrastructure may be designed for lab environment or smaller network environments. Therefore, conventional technology may not be adapted for large production environment that include a number of business entities that may have thousands of network devices. Further, conventional technology includes a user manually configuring and reconfiguring each network device for each network testing request per customer. Such manual configuration and reconfiguration of network devices may be labor intensive and prone to human error that may result in failing to meet the commitment quite frequently. Failing to meet the commitment may cost the service provider to lose business. Thus, there is a need for a technology that provides an efficient automated network testing platform.